memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:Gifh
right|[http://memory-alpha.org/it Memory Alpha it] Benvenuti sulla mia pagina personale, sono un fan di Star Trek di lungo corso, adoro la Fantascienza, gli animali con meno di cinque zampe, gli argomenti scientifici e i misteri. Potete trovarmi nella sezione Fantascienza su TrekPortal.it - Il Forum di Star Trek in Italia. Da qualche giorno mi sono dedicato alla creazione di un piccolo blog personale, se desiderate curiosare, cliccate qui! Visite e commenti sono molto graditi!!! Proud to be a Memory Alpha User Enjoy MemoryAlpha.it! So much work, so little time!!! http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/4184/funnycatssillyredshirte.th.jpg Redshirts''' are just like redlinks, sooner or later they are going to fall!'' Attualmente su Memory Alpha.it ci sono complessivamente pagine e articoli!!! Da quando ho visto per la prima volta Star Trek XI May 08 2009 00:00:00 . Attendere... Link utili Note di Oasis *Layoutcolonne *Wikiactivity/widget (nuove pagine) *Community corner (+utility) *new pages', 'top users', 'top content', 'your last contribute', 'top referrers'. Work in progress * Impegnato nel rendere blu i redlink * Traduzione di pagine di servizio * Template:Citazioni * Memory Alpha:Episode data project * Timeline * Timeline alternativa * Timeline delle serie * Timeline di produzione * Articoli da tradurre * pagina principale di prova * situaz. blog * WikiStikies‎ * Template:Sondaggi * Bozza nuovo blogpost Contributions Star Trek * Star Trek: Serie Classica ♦ Star Trek: Voyager ♦ Star Trek * Countdown, numero tre ♦ Countdown, numero quattro Personaggi * Edith Keeler ♦ Spock ♦ Leonard McCoy‎ ♦ Swenson ♦ Alice ♦ Personaggi Principali ♦ Jean-Luc Picard ♦ Kathryn Janeway Specie e culture * Tak Tak ♦ Schiava di Orione‎ ♦ Sindacato di Orione ♦ Orione ‎♦ Sarpeidon ‎♦ Carraya IV Tekno * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ♦ Traduttore universale ♦ Nanosonda ♦ ‎Teletrasporto a transcurvatura Real word * Gene Roddenberry ♦ Stephen Hawking ♦ Iggy Pop ‎♦ Roberto Orci ‎♦ ‎J.J. Abrams Scienze * Tavola periodica ♦ Idrogeno ♦ Sodio ♦ Litio ♦ Mazdaium‎ ♦ ‎Buco nero Manutenzione * Memory Alpha:Template ♦ Memory Alpha:Template Messaggi Varie * Passato remoto ♦ Sessualità ♦ Mutazione '[[Star Trek (film)|''Star Trek (XI)]] * ♦ ♦ ♦ ‎Keenser ♦ ‎George Kirk ♦ ‎‎Richard Robau ♦ ‎‎Alnschloss K'Bentayr ♦ ‎‎Ayel ♦ ♦ Gaila * Materia rossa ♦ Jellyfish ‎♦ Delta Vega ♦ ‎Lumaca centauriana ‎♦ Teral'n ♦ ''‎USS Kelvin‎ Interventi I miei interventi ammontano a: Dettaglio dei miei contributi My Disclaimer Le pagine che ho tradotto fino a questo momento, saranno '''sicuramente piene di errori ortografici, di punteggiatura, e forse talvolta un po' "inglesizzanti", a causa della fretta di tradurre privilegiando la sostanza piuttosto che la forma. Sentitevi liberi di correggere ogni parte della traduzione, so che non è necessario dirlo, ma in questo modo mi sento in qualche modo sollevato. :D Nel caso in cui vorrete segnalarmi qualche anomalia di interpretazione, ve ne sarei infinitamente grato, uno dei miei obiettivi è proprio quello di perfezionare la mia capacità di comprendere l' anglosassone. Utilizzate la mia pagina discussione o la pagina dell'articolo in questione! :) My private sandbox . . (local time) (ricordarsi di correggere la data dopo le 23.00) Codice da aggiungere in discussioni episodio Discussione episodio Link di manutenzione __TOC__ Sostituire serie, titolo ita-eng e aggiungere accapo. Template titles Formato: Il tenente Ro (TNG 7x24 - Preemptive Strike) Fix test BGinfo Gli iniettori tubulari vengono usati dai Borg per dare inizio al processo di assimilazione. Trattasi di due appendici cave e retrattili che risiedono, il più delle volte, secondo la configurazione del drone, nel dorso di una mano o nel polso. '''''Informazioni di retroscenaQ disse nell'episodio che "avrebbe scommesso che Riker" avrebbe preso il comando della USS ''Voyager, il che poteva implicare che gli fu effettivamente offerto il comando di quella nave prima di Janeway. Ciò potrebbe anche riferirsi alle prime voci che volevano Jonathan Frakes ingaggiato per quel ruolo.'' Gli iniettori tubulari vengono usati dai Borg per dare inizio al processo di assimilazione. Trattasi di due appendici cave e retrattili che risiedono, il più delle volte, secondo la configurazione del drone, nel dorso di una mano o nel polso. Questo risultato si ottiene inserendo l'immagine nei tag: IMMAGINE '' Sondaggi (poll) Qual'è la tua serie di ''Star Trek preferita? Star Trek: Serie Classica Star Trek: Serie Animata Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Star Trek: Voyager Star Trek: Enterprise Missing Wikilink Basato su : utilizzo template MA su Wikipedia. Work in progress... OK Controllare lo status di stub *Star Trek OK *Gene Roddenberry OK *Leonard McCoy OK *Data OK *Guinan OK *Star Trek: Serie Classica OK *Star Trek: The Next Generation OK *Star Trek: Enterprise OK *Borg OK *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine OK *Star Trek: Serie Animata OK *Flotta Stellare OK *Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti OK *Brent Spiner OK *Acamariani OK *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) OK *Walter Koenig OK *Christopher Pike OK *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) OK *Teletrasporto OK *Memory Alpha OK *Noonien Soong OK *Sezione a disco OK *Enterprise (NX-01) OK *Trill (pianeta) OK *Continuum Q OK *Star Trek: Voyager OK *Robert Picardo OK *Robert Duncan McNeill OK *Lore OK *Katherine Pulaski OK *Episodi di Star Trek (prima stagione) OK *Episodi di Star Trek (seconda stagione) OK *Episodi di Star Trek (terza stagione) OK *Star Trek: Countdown OK *Star Trek: Nero OK *Canone di Star Trek OK *Tagus III OK *Phoenix OK *Ed Bishop OK * OK * OK *Kolinahr OK *Cirroc Lofton OK *Accademia della Flotta Stellare OK *Arbazani OK *Pavel Chekov OK *D'Arsay OK *Antosiani OK *Astronavi di Star Trek OK *Gorn OK *René Echevarria OK *Klingon OK *Jean-Luc Picard OK *Kathryn Janeway OK *Andoria OK *Distesa Delfica OK *Hasperat OK *William Riker OK * OK * OK *Cronologia di Star Trek OK *Nichelle Nichols OK *Hikaru Sulu OK *Wesley Crusher OK *Zefram Cochrane OK *Jadzia Dax OK *Gondola di curvatura OK *Kira Nerys OK *DeForest Kelley OK *Nucleo di curvatura OK *Ezri Dax OK In corso *Star Trek: Phase II *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) *Beverly Crusher * Missing *Chakotay *Q * * * * * * *Ferengi *Bajor *Leonard Nimoy *Trill *Cardassiani *Tholiani *Maquis *Marina Sirtis *Bajoriani *Avery Brooks *LeVar Burton *René Auberjonois *Cardassia *Medico olografico d'emergenza *Guerre eugenetiche *Shinzon *Contadino bajoriani *Dax *Gates McFadden *Replicatore *Rura Penthe *Ro Laren *Li Nalas *Ocampa *Kai Winn *Shran *Seska *Scudo deflettore *Robert Beltran *Reattore materia-antimateria *Koinoniani *Vidiiani *USS Defiant *Cantiere navale di Utopia Planitia *Battaglia di Wolf 359 *Battaglia del Settore 001 *Bobina di curvatura *Connor Trinneer *Denise Crosby *Jennifer Lien *Garrett Wang *Tim Russ *Alexander Siddig *George Takei *Latinum *Jolene Blalock *Nicole de Boer *Linda Park *Terry Farrell *Dominic Keating *Majel Barrett *Ethan Phillips *Wil Wheaton *Propulsione a curvatura *EPS *Quad *Edward Jellico *Empok Nor *Episodi di Star Trek: Enterprise (prima stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Enterprise (seconda stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Enterprise (terza stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Enterprise (quarta stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Voyager (prima stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Voyager (seconda stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Voyager (terza stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Voyager (quarta stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Voyager (quinta stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Voyager (sesta stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Voyager (settima stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: The Next Generation (prima stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: The Next Generation (seconda stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: The Next Generation (terza stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: The Next Generation (quarta stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: The Next Generation (quinta stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: The Next Generation (sesta stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: The Next Generation (settima stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (prima stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek - La serie animata (prima stagione) *Episodi di Star Trek - La serie animata (seconda stagione) *Personaggi ricorrenti di Star Trek: Voyager *Personaggi ricorrenti di Star Trek: Enterprise *Personaggi ricorrenti di Star Trek (serie classica) ---- en:User:Gifh nl:Gebruiker:Gifh